Street Fighter S/Round One
Round One is the first issue of the comic series Street Fighter S. Transcript Nine panels are seen of Ryu defeating the characters Retsu, Geki, Joe, Mike, Lee, Gen, Birdie, Eagle, and Adon. The final panel is of Ryu walking through a crowd of people and up to Sagat, who is standing in the middle of them. *'Sagat: '''So, you're the guy who's been beating all of my fighters? Ryu stares at Sagat. *'Sagat:' It's a wonder how you managed, you're the shortest fighter I've ever seen! *'Ryu: My height does not affect my fighting skills, Sagat. *'''Sagat: Ah, I see you know my name. Now, what's yours? *'Ryu:' I am the wandering warrior Ryu. *'Sagat:' Ryu, eh? you know, depending on the kanji used, Ryu can mean "dragon". You don't look like much of a dragon to me... *'Ryu:' I didn't come here to be insulted, Sagat. I came here for a battle against who is supposedly one of the strongest men alive. Unless you're too afraid... Sagat goes quiet and stares at Ryu for a bit before cracking his knuckles. *'Sagat: '''Very well... round one, Ryu... fight! The two crash their fists together, stunning all of the onlookers for a few seconds before they continue battling, still crashing their fists until Sagat manages to kick Ryu back, knocking him on to one knee. Ryu charges at him with full force. He leaps in the air and gets ready to punch him but Sagat simply steps to the side and allows Ryu to fall flat on his face. Ryu gets back up and Sagat puts his arms behind his back. *'Sagat:' Tiger! Sagat quickly moves his arms in front of himself, firing a beam of blue and red energy at Ryu, hitting him and knocking him down once again. * '''Sagat:' Weak. Sagat walks over to Ryu and attempts to pick him up, only for Ryu to suddenly up and kick Sagat. *'Ryu:' Tatsumaki Senpukyaku! Ryu uppercuts Sagat. *'Ryu:' Shoryuken! Ryu's hand begins glowing blue. *'Ryu:' Hadouken! Ryu blasts a blue beam from his hand, hitting Sagat and knocking him over. However, Sagat manages to get back up. He attempts to attack, rushing towards Ryu, who grabs Sagat's chest and flips him over his head. After this, Sagat becomes so enraged he begins beating Ryu with all of his force, kicking him, punching him, and using his Tiger Shot on him, so on and so forth. With each hit he lands, Ryu is seen getting more and more angered by him until he lets out a powerful scream, his iris turning red as he jumps into the air so high he goes nine feet above Sagat himself. *'Sagat: '''What!? *'Ryu: Shakunetsu Hadouken!! Ryu lets out a red firey blast from his hand which strikes Sagat, engulfing half of his body. Ryu lands and the red vanishes from his eyes. He grins as he sees Sagat is knocked out. However, his smile fades when he sees that Sagat now has a very large gash on his chest and he is bleeding from his eye. He runs over to Sagat and attempts to help him up but Sagat bats him away. *'Sagat: '''Don't touch me! *'Ryu: I-I’m sorry. Sagat stares at Ryu. *'Sagat: '''Never... touch me... A shocked and ashamed Ryu begins walking away while people in the crowd begin calling an ambulance. Ryu sighs and walks off as it cuts to a year later. Ryu is seen training with Ken Masters in front of their master Gouken, attempting to repeatedly kick him but Ken blocks all of Ryu's attacks. He then grabs Ryu's leg and slams him to the ground *'Gouken:' Time! Ken and Ryu run up to Gouken. *'Ken:' How did we do, master? *'Gouken:' Good. Very good, my students. *'Ken:' Which one of us won? *'Gouken:' There is no winning or losing when it comes to training, Ken. *'Ken:' What? lame... *'Gouken:' Not lame, wise. *'Ryu: Not every battle is about winning, Ken. *'Ken: '''I know, I know, but it just feels better when there's an actual winner. *'Ryu: That’s not the point. *'Ken: '''Ugh, fine, I'm in the wrong. Like usual... *'Gouken: Tell me, Ryu, I have not seen you in many years. Why do you suddenly return? Ryu kneels. *'''Ryu: I have been on a year-long journey to meet you, Master Gouken. I have something to confess... *'Gouken: '''Yes, my pupil? *'Ryu:' You have always taught me to show restraint in my battles. But sadly, I was unable to... I cost a man an eye and tore a hole in his chest... I felt such overwhelming anger and power and before I knew it he was on the ground... since that day, I have not raised my fist to a single person until now... *'Gouken:' I'm sorry to tell you Ryu, but not raising your fist was the wrong choice. *'Ryu:' What? I almost killed a man. *'Gouken:' Yes, I know. It is normal to feel sorry and ask for forgiveness for doing something wrong, but you are a wandering warrior, Ryu. You love to fight. It's not something you can help. Refusing to do something you love will not make someone more likely to forgive you. It will make them despise themselves for making you feel that way and that will turn into more hatred of you. Tell me, did you apologize to the man? *'Ryu:' I did but he didn't forgive me. *'Gouken:' And that is his choice. Do not let his choice negatively affect you. Those who cannot forgive someone who truly feels sorry are not worth your time. *'Ryu:' I never thought of it that way. *'Gouken: Not many do. Now, you said you haven't fought for a year? I'm sure you'd need some practice. Ken, what did you say about that... fighting street tournament? *'''Ken: Nice... real nice... you know, I kinda feel like you got the name wrong on purpose. *'Gouken: '''I did. Gouken laughs before noticing Ryu staring at the ground. *'Gouken: Ryu? *'Ryu: '''The Street Fighter Tournament... during the last one, I... that was when I... *'Gouken: 'That event is behind you now, Ryu. Go out, fight in the tournament, don't let your past define you! *'Ryu: I will. I will fight in this tournament, Master Gouken. I will battle and I will reclaim my honor! *'Gouken:' Then get going! Ryu gets up and takes off, running towards the forest. Gouken and Ken watch him as he runs off. *'Ken:' Should we tell him? *'Gouken: '''Leave it a surprise. *'Ken:' Yes, master. A large group of people is seen receiving invitations to the Street Fighter Tournament while Ryu continues his run through the forest. *'Ryu: For too long I've put off my true passion! now it is time! *'''Everyone: I am going to win this tournament!